A kívánság (one-shot)
by DragonFanHun
Summary: Vajon mit kívánna Hablaty, ha tudná, hogy az valóra válik?


**Sziasztok!**

**Ezt a rövid kis történetet még évekkel ezelőtt írtam meg, csak valahogy elfeledkeztem róla. Nemrég viszont megtaláltam a tárhelyem egy sötét zugában egy mappa mélyén, és úgy döntöttem, hogy egy kis módosítás után megosztom veletek. Íme.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

Hihetetlen! Túléltem, és most már a sárkányok is itt vannak velünk. És ezt Fogatlannak köszönhetem. Csakis neki! Ő mutatta meg nekem, hogy ők nem olyanok, mint hittük őket, ők sokkalta jobbak, mint holmi gyilkos fenevadak. Most, hogy béke van, az élet jobb lett, és ez csak javulni fog, amint mindenki szorosabb lesz a kapcsolata.

Akármennyire is boldog vagyok, néha rémálmok kísérnek. Nem emlékezek rájuk, pontosan, csak egy-egy részletre. De azt hiszem, hogy ezek között van egy kapcsolat. Fogatlan… Amit tettem vele. Megfosztottam őt a repülés szabadságától. Csak úgy képes újra szárnyalni, ha én is ott ülök a hátán. Ez nem igazság! Jobbat érdemelne.

Reggel van. Újabb rémálomból riadok fel. De most emlékszem szinte minden pillanatára.

_Az erdőben vagyok. Ott, ahol még sok héttel ezelőtt megleltem őt. Most is ott van. Mintha újraélném azt az időt. Eloldozom, ő meg rám üvölt, majd elindul. De most valami más is van. Ahogy felkelek, hogy elmenjek, a semmiből megjeleni pléhpofa, rám néz, de arcán, csak a megvetést látom. Aztán az Éjfúria után rohan. Én is utánamegyek, de mire ahhoz a gödörhöz érek, ahol összebarátkoztunk, abba maradnak az eddig hallott üvöltések. Apám jön ki, tiszta vér, de nem az övé. Megölte. Rám néz, és ennyit mond. – Elengedted, amit nem értek, hogy miért, de nem lényeg! Megnyomorítottad, így nem tudott elrepülni! – arcát büszkeség tölti el. – Tudtam, hogy közénk tartozol! Fiam! Ez a te érdemed! – csak most tűnik fel, hogy a sárkány feje ott hever a lába mellett, csak eddig nem figyeltem oda._

Ekkor keltem fel. Hevesen vert a szívem és ziháltam, mint aki körberohanta volna az egész szigetet. Fogatlan azonnal ott termett velem szemben.

\- Semmi baj Pajti! Csak egy rémálom volt. – látszott rajta, hogy érdekli, miről, de nem akartam felhozni ezt a témát. Legalábbis most nem. Füllentenem kellett. – A helyzet az az, hogy nem nagyon maradt meg, csak annyi, hogy valami rossz történt. – ezzel látszólag megnyugodott, de én korántsem.

Felöltöztem és elindultam. Apámnak azt mondtam, hogy sétálok egyet. Noha Fogatlan is jönni akart volna, én intettem neki, hogy maradjon, egyedül szeretnék most menni. Szomorúan, de bólintott, én pedig már ott sem voltam. Ahhoz a gödörhöz mentem, ahonnan az egész kezdődött. Még mindig ott voltak a nyomok, hogy valaha itt egy sárkány volt, egy huzamosabb ideig. Pikkelyek, a kitépett fa, amivel azt a valamit rajzolta, noha azt már – az én rajzommal együtt – az időjárás eltűntette. Ó és persze a fekhelye, ami csak annyi volt, hogy azt a területet szétégette.

Leültem egy sziklára és gondolkoztam sok dolgon. Arról, hogy mit fogunk most csinálni. Nyilván sokat kell még tanulnunk a sárkányokról, meg hát így a világ is sokkal tágasabb lett.

Furcsa hangot hallottam. Körülnéztem. Alig hittem a szememnek. Egy sárkányszerű lény állt a tó szélén. Engem néz. Félek, és bár legszívesebben elfutnék, mégis… valamitől nem tudok megmozdulni. Egyáltalán mi ez. Első ránézésre sárkány, de mégsem az. Emberre jellemző tulajdonságokat is felfedezek rajta. Nem tudom mihez hasonlítani. Teste fekete és pikkelyes, de végtagjai olyanok, mint nekem. Feje olyan, mint egy Éjfúriáé, de csak részben. Ahogy jobban szemügyre veszem, olyan a szeme, mint egy embernek. Közelebb jön

\- Te lennél Hablaty igaz? – most látom, ahogy beszélt, hogy fogai nem olyanok, mint egy sárkánynak, hanem olyanok, mint például nekem. – Ne félj! Én az vagyok, aki a sárkányokat teremtette. – na ilyen nincs. Ha ez igaz, márpedig annak tűnik, akkor én…

Majdnem elájultam, de megfogta a vállaimat és megrázott egy kicsit. Mintha energiát adott volna. Újra jól éreztem magam.

\- És minek köszönhetem, hogy meglátogatsz? – talán nem így kéne vele beszélnem, elvégre egy isten, vagy valami olyasmi.

\- Én régen a sárkányokat okkal teremtettem. Azért, hogy legyen egy csúcsragadozó faj, hiszen ez kell a normális életkörforgáshoz. Azonban nem lehetettek esztelen állatok, hiszen azzal nem biztos, hogy ez a rendszer fent maradt volna. Mikor megjelentek az első emberek, akik már mutatták az intelligencia jeleit, úgy döntöttem, hogy együtt működhetnének a sárkányokkal, ezért odaküldtem őket. Mit ne mondjak, elég változatosak voltak a reakciók.

Leültem, mert éreztem, hogy ez egy kicsit hosszabb lesz, mint sejtettem. De azért csak illik meghallgatni egy ilyen hatalmas teremtmény mondandóját, meg amúgy is kíváncsi vagyok.

\- Tehát – folytatta – Voltak, akik tisztelettel tekintettek rájuk, ők azok, akik annak szentelték életüket, hogy ne essen semmi bajuk. Sajnos a legtöbben nem békésen álltak a dolgokhoz, hanem elkezdték ölni őket. Ennek ellenére ők viszonylag békések maradtak, de ez szépen fokozatosan megválto…

Megborzongott, és halványulni kezdett az alakja. Végignézett magán, aztán újra rám

\- Sajnálom, de most nincs időm elmondani az egészet. Azért vagyok itt, mert te vagy az első, aki olyan barátságot kötött velük, ahol egyenlő félként viselkedtek. Ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy eljövök és teljesítem egy kérésedet, legyen az bármi.

Váó! Erre nem számítottam! De most mi legyen? Mit kérjek? Adja vissza a lábam, vagy… ááá meg is van. Hálásan megköszöntem az ajánlatot, és ki is mondtam a kívánságot, ő pedig csak bólintott. Ezután minden elfehéredett, majd sötétségbe borult minden.

Felébredek. Az ágyamban fekszem. Ez is csak egy álom lett volna? Pedig annyira valóságosnak tűnt! Ahogy felnézek, megakad a szemem azon, hogy Fogatlan nincs itt. Érdekes! Pedig általában felébreszt, vagy alszik, amíg én fel nem kelek.

Felöltöznék, de feltűnik, hogy már fel vagyok. Ez kezd egyre furcsább lenni.

\- Fogatlan! – kiáltom, hátha lent van, de nem kapok választ. Lementem és körülnéztem, de senki sem volt itthon. Kimegyek és az első dolog, ami feltűnik, hogy már délután van.

Hogyan? Mégis megtörtént mindez? Ha igen, akkor…

\- Hablaty! – ismerős hangot hallok. Ez Asztrid. Nagyon izgatottnak tűnik. – Ezt nem fogod elhinni! Vagyis lehet, nem tudom! Biztos van hozzá valami közöd! – értetlenül bámulok rá, ami feltűnik neki. – Fogatlan! Láttam, hogy egyedül repült! Mit csináltál vele?

\- Kétlem, hogy elhinnéd, de… - még be se fejezhettem.

\- Mit csináltál?! Valamiféle önműködő szerkezetet megint? De mikor volt ilyenre időd? Esetle… - megfogtam a karját.

\- Hadd mondjam el, és akkor nem kell találgatnod! – bólintott. Elmeséltem neki a találkozást az istenséggel, illetve azt, hogy azt kívántam, hogy Fogatlan újra tudjon egyedül repülni. Asztrid, miután végighallgatta a történetemet, egy ideig csak elképedve állt és bámult engem, majd egy puszit nyomott az arcomra és megölelt.

\- Legalább megfordult a fejedben, hogy esetleg a saját lábadat kérd vissza? - kérdezte a lány, miután szétváltunk az ölelésből.

\- Persze, de...

\- És te mégis Fogatlan farokszárnya mellett döntöttél. - nem látszott meglepettnek, jobban ismert, mint gondoltam. - Miért?

\- Nekem nem fogja annyira befolyásolni az életem, hogy az egyik lábam fából és fémből van. Neki viszont... - pillantottam az égre, remélve, hogy meglátom valamerre az éjfúriát, de nem volt sehol. Vagy messze a felhők fölött szárnyalt, vagy elment messzire. Ez utóbbi lehetőség megijesztett egy kicsit. Asztridnak feltűnhetett, hogy nagyon elmerengtem, mert éreztem, ahogy megfogja a kezem. - Nem lehetek mindig ott neki. Egyedül nem tudna boldogulni, még ha csinálnék még egy műfarkat neki, az sem tartana olyan sokáig.

\- Szerinted tudja, hogy neked köszönheti mindezt? - Asztrid kérdése meglepett, mert erre nem is gondoltam, hogy esetleg hogyan történt mindez és amikor Fogatlan rájött, akkor mit gondolhatott.

\- Nem tudom. De nem számít. Biztos boldog most, akárhol is legyen... - hajtottam le a fejem. Ugyan nem fogom bánni ezt a döntést, de rossz érzés fogott el, hogy esetleg Fogatlan elment és még csak nem is köszönhettem el tőle. Asztrid ismét közelebb jött hozzám és a karjaiba zárt.

\- Ne aggódj! Biztos visszajön. - eszembe jutott, hogy egyszer már történt hasonló, amikor az önműködő műszárnyat csináltam neki és akkor is eltűnt pár napra, de akkor kiderült, hogy a sisakomat ment el megkeresni, most viszont fogalmam sem volt, hova mehetett. Asztrid elengedett. - Bocsánat, de mennem kell, megígértem a szüleimnek, hogy segítek nekik fát aprítani. - mondta, majd miután intettem neki, hogy menjen nyugodtan mosolygott, majd elindult.

Egyedül bolyongtam a faluban, magányos voltam és szomorú, de igyekeztem úgy látszani, mint akinek semmi baja sincsen. Ha a vikingeknek fel is tűnt, hogy nem vagyok teljesen önmagam, nem foglalkoztak vele.

Észre sem vettem, hogy kiértem a faluból és egy szirten kötöttem ki. Leültem a szélére és onnan figyeltem az előttem elterülő végtelen tengert. Fogatlanon járt az eszem. Vajon visszajön? Tudja, hogy az én kívánságom volt? Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy ha visszajön, és nem tudja, miért nőtt vissza a szárnya, akkor nem fogom elmondani neki, illetve nem fogom rákényszeríteni, hogy maradjon velem, ha nem akar.

Szárnyak hangját hallottam magam mögött, majd egy ismerős morgást. A szívem felgyorsult. Valaki landolt mögöttem és én tudtam, hogy ki. Ahogy hátrafordultam, szembetalálkoztam Fogatlannal. Arcán látszott, hogy nagyon izgatott volt. Tudtam, hogy mi volt ennek az oka.

\- Pajti! Annyira megijedtem, mikor eltűntél! - rohantam oda hozzá, hogy megöleljem. Átkaroltam a nyakát, majd miután elengedtem, megnyalta az arcom, majd a farkát úgy pozicionálta, hogy lássam rajta a szárnyakat. Megvolt mindkettő. Eszembe jutott, hogy úgy döntöttem, hogy nem fogom elmondani neki, hogy mi történt, ezért megjátszottam a meglepettet. - A szárnyad! Visszanőtt! Hogyan? - továbbra is izgatottan nézett rám, majd megrázta a fejét. - Nem tudod? - kérdeztem, mire ismét megrázta a fejét. - Végre egyedül is tudsz repülni!

Nem voltam emiatt szomorú. Végre nem volt rám szüksége, hogy repülhessen, ha ez felzaklatna, akkor egy önző és gonosz ember lennék. Viszont féltem. Nem akartam, hogy elhagyjon. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy tudnék nélküle tovább élni. A legjobb barátom.

\- És most mi lesz? - kérdeztem tőle, kicsit félve, hogy mit fog reagálni. Értetlen arccal bámult engem. - Végre tudsz egyedül is repülni! Ha akarsz elmehetsz keresni magadnak egy nőstényt például. - remélem nem azt vette ki a mondandómból, hogy el akarom küldeni, mert ez egyáltalán nem volt szándékomban, de azt sem akartam, hogy akarata ellenére itt maradjon.

Egy ideig csak bámult engem, majd szárnyra kapott és elrepült. Nem bírtam felé nézni. Leültem a földre, fejemet a tenyerembe nyomtam, majdnem sírtam. Fájt, hogy csak úgy elment, de végülis én ajánlottam fel neki, szóval nem kéne, hogy ennyire bántson. Nem tudom mennyi időt tölthettem ott, ilyen pózban, de ismét egy sárkány landolását hallottam, majd éreztem valami meleget a fejemen. Fogatlan leheletét. Felpillantottam és láttam legjobb barátomat, szájában a nyergével, amit azonnal le is tett a földre.

\- Hát nem mentél el? - kérdeztem, mire megrázta a fejét. - Nem szabadulhatok meg ilyen könnyen tőled mi? - piszkáltam, mire ő csak vigyorogva bólintott, majd a nyeregre pillantott. - Gondolom, ezentúl hozzá kell szoknom, hogy nem én irányítok. - mondtam. Még mindig nagyon boldog voltam, hogy úgy döntött mellettem marad.

Felcsatoltam rá a nyerget, felültem a hátára, majd együtt vágtunk neki a felhőknek.


End file.
